


Peace Sign

by jiimiin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BHNA x NDRV3 au, Multi, One major spoiler for NDRV3 in later chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Selectively Mute Character, This will probs take me forever to update, did this instead-, slight/major spoilers for BHNA, was gonna make an angst or update other fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, School for young teens who choose to be a Hero for the sake of saving others! Plus Ultra! [First Chapter was rewritten with the help of my friend]





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my totally original au!

**Name:** Akamatsu Kaede

 **Quirk:** Speakers/Stereo 

_Allows her to blast sound waves from the speakers that are in her hands. She can control how strong the blast is, how loud, and the frequency. What happens when she uses her quirk too much is that she begins to have massive, head splitting headaches that will last for long periods of time._

**Hero Name:** Stereo Heart

 

 **Name:** Amami Rantarou

**Quirk: ???**

_Mysterious quirk. Doesn't really use it, although his Hero name gives us a small clue of what it is._

**Hero Name:** Hurricane 

 

 **Name:** Saihara Shuuichi

 **Quirk:** Half Hot-Half Cold

_His right side is where his half-cold quirk is the strongest while His left is the strongest for his half-hot. He mostly has a lot of control over his quirk. When one side is overused, He'll either begin to freeze or feel as if he was being burnt alive._

**Hero Name:** Sai (I lack creativity-- ))

 

 **Name:** Toujou Kirumi 

**Quirk:** Speed

_As it is very obvious, this allows Toujou to run/ run errands at an inhuman speed. If she uses her quirk for too long, she'll become more tired and will be unable to move._

**Hero Name:** Fleetfoot

 **Name:** Hoshi Ryouma 

**Quirk:** Blinding Shadow 

_His quirk allows him to cast a dark shadow/cloud/smoke over his opponents, essentially blinding them. However, the shadow will only last long if he is somewhere dark or dimly lit. The more light there is, the shorter the shadow will stay for ___

__**Hero Name:** Blind Eye_ _

__

__**Name:** Shinguji Korekiyo_ _

__**Quirk:** Shapeshifting _ _

___As obvious as it sounds, It grants him the ability to shapeshift. Despite an awesome quirk like that, He will remain as the thing/creature he changed into if he uses his quirk for too long or changed form for too long._ _ _

__**Hero Name:** Skinwalker _ _

__

__**Name:** Yonaga Angie_ _

__**Quirk:** Spirit Summoner_ _

___Yet another obvious one, huh? She is able to summon any spirit she pleases, but the more powerful the spirit is, the more it will drain her energy. She has to be careful about who she picks on the battle field._ _ _

__**Hero Name:** Heaven's Caller_ _

__

__**Name:** Chabashira Tenko_ _

__**Quirk:** Ability enhancement_ _

___Tenko is skilled in fighting, so this quirk suits her well. Essentially like One for All, Her quirk enhances her Speed and Strength._ _ _

__**Hero Name** : Aiki_ _

__

__**Name** : Gokuhara Gonta _ _

__**Quirk:** Controlling Spiders_ _

___Yay, more obvious ones! Anyways, He is able to control any spiders or any type that are around the area. Unfortunately, He'll loose control of them after awhile when his quirk reaches it's limit_ _ _

__**Hero Name:** Wolf Spider_ _

__**Name:** : Iruma Miu_ _

__**Quirk:** Creation_ _

___As obvious as it sounds, Her quirk allows her to create whatever is in her mind. In order to do that, She must concentrate and focus on what she wants to be made._ _ _

___**Hero Name:** The Inventor (lmao, became lazy with this one-)_ _ _

___ _

___**Name:** Ouma Kokichi_ _ _

___**Quirk:** Illusions/Delusions _ _ _

____When he uses his quirk on an opponent(s), Their eyes glow purple. His quirk allows people to be trapped in Hallucinations, Illusions, and Delusions. His quirk will only work if his opponent looks at him in the eyes. ____ _ _

_____**Hero Name:** The trickster _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____**Name:** Momota Kaito_ _ _ _ _

_____**Quirk** Jet Legs_ _ _ _ _

______A lot like Iida's quirk, Kaito has jets on the bottom of his feet. He uses them to fly around, duh. However, the jets will end up overheating' if he uses it for a long time._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Hero Name:** Rocket Man_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______**Name:** Harukawa Maki_ _ _ _ _ _

______**Quirk:** Weapon Summoner_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Pretty explanatory. She is able to Summon any weapon to her heart's desire. However, if she summons too many weapons within 2 hours, The weapons will cause harm to her body as she summons them._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______**Hero Name:** The Archer (she mainly uses Arrows as her Weapon)_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______**Name:** _ **Yumeno Himiko** _ _ _ _ _

_____**Quirk:** Magic Cards _ _ _ _ _

______Her quirk grants her the ability to make objects come out of her deck of cards. She can only use 5 cards from her deck._ _ _ _ _ _

_____**Hero Name:** Ace _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____**Name:** Shirogane Tsumugi _ _ _ _ _

_____**Quirk:** Unknown _ _ _ _ _

_____**Hero Name:** Mikyu _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____**Name:** Kiibo/K1-B0 _ _ _ _ _

_____**Quirk:** Robot _ _ _ _ _

______He's the genos of this fic even though this is BHNA but more pure robot----_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Plus Ultra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning, this chapter contains Child Abuse or what appears to be it. If you are triggered or offended by these themes, I strongly encourage you to not read beyond this point or skip to the next chapter once this gets updated. It also contains spoiler's for someone's past in BNHA.** ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ** If you do suffer from child abuse or know someone that is, please help them or yourself by doing the following:**
> 
> ** -look up the national hotline for child abuse for your country**
> 
> ** -try to talk about this with a trustworth individual, like a teacher at school or a friend's older sibling/parent**
> 
> ** -try to hold on to hope for the better**
> 
> ** -seek out help whenever there is a chance**
> 
> ****
> 
> ** I know it's absolutely nerve wrecking, but doing these things will help. Thank you for reading this small psa.**

The sun’s warmth descends onto his skin. He feels a gentle breeze flow through his hair, golden eyes observe as children run around wherever they pleased, laughing or screaming, ‘no, they’re it!’. Of course, this wasn’t uncommon at the place he was at. This was the park, after all. 

A small, yet bitter smile reaches his features. These children were lucky, they had such loving parents. Most probably didn’t have to go through what he did. Of course, he was happy that these children’s parents didn’t harm the kids at most, maybe just a simple scolding or a punishment corner, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous as well. 

He never had a good childhood. It was only filled with constant terror, fear, and overwhelming exhaustion. His bitter smile then forms into a thin line as he walks over to the swingset the children had abandoned to go play on the slides. The mismatched color haired male sways back and forth, unwanted memories plaguing his mind. 

_“SHUUICHI!”, His father roared, his voice being enough to put a thunder storm to shame. The five year old whimpered, trying to disappear into the corner as much as he could. The adult grabbed his wrist, his grip like steel. Shuuichi squeezed his eyes shut, trembling from what was to come. He gets yanked out of the corner and was forced to stand up, his legs under him buckled. In the corners of his eyes, small pricks of tears began to form, threatening to spill down his cheeks. His father glared at him, which only made his shaking worse. "We're not going to stop training until sundown, got it?"_

_The child meekly nodded, seemingly having no will to fight back or defend himself. After all, this is how he was treated right after his 5th birthday. You see, the world he lived in was likes those of comic books except that there was no freak accident or space traveling needed. About 80% of the world had a superpower. These superpowers were called ‘quirks’, which a person should receive at the age of four at the latest._

_What did this have to do with his condition? Well, both of his parents are pro heroes. His father had an ice quirk, his mother sported a flame quirk. His parents didn’t have the most healthiest relationship. The purpose of their marriage wasn’t based off of love, it bitterly consisted of unhealthy lust and the desire for a powerful child who could manifest both of their quirks. In other words, his existence is only based off of their desires._

_A day after another grueling training session with his father, His mother dragged him out of the house. This was rather odd of her considering that his parents do all they can to keep him from ever going out. Hell, they didn’t even have him go to school, which left him without the ability to speak properly. The child limped after his mother, her pace was brisk. “M-Mama…”, He winced when his mother scoffed. “What is it?”, She growled as he looks down, not knowing how to form the words together for his question. Realizing what he wanted to ask, His mother stopped in her place. “We’re going to going to an old dojo my parents owned. They gave it to me as a wedding gift, which means we’ll have it all to ourselves.”_

_As his mother droned on about the dojo, he drowned out her voice with the laughter of the kids playing outside the gates of their home. He stared, wondering what is causing their happiness. Desperately wanting to know, he tried to make a run for it. Before he could even get far, his mother grips onto his arm, the grip much like his father’s. “Where do you think you’re going, brat?”, She hissed. His mother releases her grip and begins to pull on his hair, reeling his head back. “You honestly thought you could get away?”, She sneered, a smug yet sinister expression was plastered on her face. She dragged him over to the car, practically throwing him in. Shuuichi doesn’t remember much of that day, only the immense pain all over his body._

_Two years pass by, which didn’t seem like much, but it was enough to leave a long-lasting trauma that refused to leave him him. “Get up”, His father commands. The eight year old shakily got back up, only to end up vomiting on the floor. “Disgusting, clean it up", His mother hissed. Through his bleary vision, he could see a dark blue light begin to form into a figure. “I’ve had enough of this”, the newly formed shape said, “I’ve had enough of watching him suffer, Yuuki.” “He is my creation, Toshiro”, His father barked back at the mystery figure, “Kaji and I are allowed to treat him however we please.” Toshiro, better known as his uncle, would raise a brow, staring at the couple. “Creation? For the love of christ, you treat him as if he were nothing but a ragdoll to be thrown around and torn at!”_

_The child would watched as his uncle shoved his parents away, two pairs of arms lifting him up and enveloping him in a warmth he had never quite felt. Before he could process what was about to happen, he disappears in the same dark blue light from before_

“SAIHARA!” His eyes widen as he hears a familiar voice call out his name. He glanced toward the direction of where he heard the voice, tracking and pinning it to his friend Kaede. His blonde friend grins, patting his head. Shuuichi couldn’t help but return her grin with a slight smile, her cheerfulness was rather contagious. The half and half quirk user would pull out a notepad and pen, scribbling something down. He stopped, turning it around and lifted it up so his friend could see.

_**‘Sorry for walking out on you, Akamatsu-san'** _

The sentence was accompanied by a poorly drawn picture of him looking sorry. She huffs, pretending to be upset, but failing miserably after she snorted. Kaede grins again, gently pulling him off the swingset. “It’s alright, It looks like you’ve been having one of your ‘spacing out’ moments. Don't tell me you forgot our test was today, dumbo” 

Shuuichi blinks, tilting his head slightly. _Test? What test?... OH-_

She giggles as she watches her friend turn to the next page, furiously scribbling at the paper before shoving the pad in her face.

_**‘You actually applied us for the hero exam? Akamatsu-san, you know I’m horrible at any type of physical exams’**_

His friend continued to grin, it slightly widening due to the new poorly drawn picture he drew, which as him now looking distressed. “I know.” She laughs as he gently elbowed her side. “What? I’m just agreeing with you. Just because you’re not very good (actually, not at all) at physical exams, but you do make up for that with what you got _here_ ” She pokes his chest before poking his head, “ _and_ here. You make up for that with your heart and your intelligence. Anyways, Let’s go. We have to meet the guy in charge.”

When they arrive, they can not believe their eyes. Kaede squeals, trying to keep herself from lunging at who was in front of the gate, waiting for them. It was a short, brunette male with hazel colored hues. Perched on top of his head were two flurry bear (?) ears. He offered them a gentle smile, which makes the blonde swoon even more. “Salutations, I am Makoto Naegi, principal of the school you applied to take the exam for!” Shuuichi returned his smile, but it quickly turned into a lopsided smirk after seeing Kaede covering her mouth to prevent anymore embarrassing noises from escaping her mouth any further. Their might-be-future-principal chuckles, gently shaking his head. "She sure is eccentric, isn't she? You two are actually here early. When you enter the building, go to the oral examination room, alright? It's at the right of the entrance."

With the directions given to them, the pair set out for their first few steps in becoming a hero, even if they were boring at first.


End file.
